Falling Awake
by NinjaM
Summary: The Sequel to Story time *Complete*
1. A New Breed

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the strawberry panic characters_

It had been many years since Shizuma and Nagisa had become queen if Sei counted right it had been almost twelve. At night Sei would leave the mansion and walk to Astrea dorms checking on the girls. Sei would then walk to the lake and play an Ocarina, an instrument she had picked up on her many travels with Shizuma, Nagisa and Miyuki. A group of students who had jumped the fence hearing the sound looking for its source.

They seen Sei from the back, they watched her for a moment "I told you" One whispered. Sei stopped playing; she smiled as she put the small instrument in one of her many pockets inside the trench coat. She walked away, but to the students she just vanished because she was at the border to where only vampires could see.

"Did you see that they just vanished" The leader of the group said. She was tall she was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. She had long blue hair with purple eyes "When did you start hearing the music Shura?" Another girl asked. She was shorter with short black hair and blue eyes. "Just this year, I came out to watch the meteor shower when I heard it, I tracked it to this spot but I seen no one" She said.

The third girl smiled "Do you think it's a ghost?" She asked, she had short blonde hair with green eyes. The girl wore a pink top with blue jeans she was a little taller then the second girl. "I don't think so Michi, I mean they weren't transparent" Shura said "What do you think Chiyu?" She asked looking at her, Chiyu thought a moment "This sounds crazy but my mom use to tell me stories of night walkers" She replied.

"Vampires" Michi said smiling; Chiyu nodded "I mean, they couldn't have been a ghost, what else, I mean they just disappeared" She said. "Let's come back tomorrow" Shura said, the others nodded as they went back to their dorms. Sei chuckled watching them as she made her way home; she climbed the steps to the mansion and seen Miyuki asleep already. She took a quick shower and fell asleep next to her lover.

In the morning she woke first and dressed Miyuki woke and smiled "Where do you keep running off too?" Miyuki asked. Sei smiled "I go check on the dorms, making sure everything is in order" She said softly as she put the sunglasses on. Miyuki dressed and kissed her. They went down stairs for some blood Shizuma and Nagisa were there as well.

Miyuki smiled "I see your up early" She said to Shizuma, she nodded "Yes I have a very important meeting today and well someone wouldn't quit nagging about it all day yesterday" She said smiling. Miyuki smiled "It is my duty to remind you of these things" She said. Shizuma nodded, she looked at Sei "And how is the body guard this morning?" she asked.

Sei smiled "I feel great" She said, after their fill of blood they went to the meeting room. Shizuma and Nagisa sat at one end of the table while Miyuki stood next to Shizuma. Sei stood behind Shizuma and Nagisa, she had her eyes closed when the door opened. A woman came in and bowed "Queen Shizuma, Queen Nagisa it's an honor to meet you" She said

Sei watched her move as she took a seat; she noticed that she wasn't exactly human from her eyes. They resembled a tigers "You wanted to talk" Shizuma said, the woman nodded "Yes, I am Kiri Tora, head of the Tora clan, we would like permission to live in the forest here" She said. Shizuma nodded "I see, but Miss Tora what are you exactly you seem to have my body guard on edge" Shizuma said.

"You know of Werewolves of course but I am something different yet the same. I belong to a branch of the Were family but I am different" She said. She stood up and they watched as the woman shifted into a twelve foot humanoid tiger. Sei grabbed the hooks swords off her back looking at the woman. "I mean the queens no harm I am only showing her my form" Kiri spoke. Sei watched her for a moment then watched her shift back and she put the swords away.

Shizuma smiled "Please forgive my body guard, its not everyday a Weretiger is present" She said. Kiri nodded "I understand I am sorry I startled her" She said. Shizuma thought for a moment and looked at Miyuki "Why do you want to move into the forests?" Shizuma asked. "Our home has been taken from us from the humans, the clan that I live in are peaceful but not all Were clans are we left to seek shelter somewhere else."

"Nexus said that we should talk to you" Kiri replied. Shizuma nodded "I will grant you permission to live in the forest but do not venture into the schools" She said. Kiri nodded "Of course, we will stay in the forest" She said. Shizuma nodded as Kiri left, she then turned to Sei "Your really on edge today" She said softly. "Forgive me, I did not know what to expect from a Weretiger" She said. Shizuma smiled "It's alright; I think you're on edge because Miyuki hasn't been giving you any fun at night"

Miyuki blushed "Shizuma, I've been very busy I mean someone has to get all your paper work organized" She said. Nagisa smiled "I guess its paper work the rest of the day" She said. Miyuki nodded as she picked up a stack of papers that seemed to be a mile high. "Sei, would you check out the Weretiger camp as I work?" Shizuma asked. "Of course" Sei replied as she looked seeing the three hell hounds in the shadows.

Sei then left and went looking for the camp she spotted it and started towards, where she was pinned to the ground. "Intruder" A male shouted. Sei growled kicking him off as she brought out her hook swords. She noticed she was surrounded by a group of Weretigers. "Stand down" Kiri shouted as she rushed over to Sei, who seemed to be ready to attack "This is the Vampire Queens royal guard." She said.

They seemed to back away "I am sorry for my intrusion but Queen Shizuma asked me to check the camp out" Sei said. Kiri nodded "Forgive them, it has been a difficult move" She said. Sei nodded "Next time I will announce myself" She said as Kiri took her around. "It's not much at the moment but we plan to build cabins soon" She said.

Sei nodded "I'm sure if you ask, some of the vampires from the Drako line would help" She said. Kiri nodded "We might have to ask, I just don't want to bother the Queens too much, we are grateful she accepted us living here" She said. Sei nodded "Just to let you know, the Drako mansion is off limits to men, any men unless they are a head of a line are permitted" She said. Kiri nodded "I understand" She said. After a few hours Sei returned but she smelled something in the air, something strange.

Sei found Shizuma and Nagisa in the living room it seemed they had gotten through the paperwork "Queen Shizuma their camp is south of the Mansion about a mile out. I told them the rules and they said they would be setting up cabins to live in. I suggest that they could ask the Drako line for help if the need it" Sei said bowing.

Shizuma smiled and nodded "Very good, I am relieving you of duties tonight Nagisa and I will be retiring to our room soon anyway" She said. Sei nodded as she yawned a little. She then went to the kitchen for blood where she found Miyuki she smiled as they kissed for a moment. After that they headed to their room for some personal time.

It was late at night and Sei smiled "Are you going to check on the school?" Miyuki asked. Sei nodded "It's a duty I chose upon myself, I know how important the school is to the Drako and Shii clan" She said. Miyuki smiled and nodded "Be back soon" She said. Sei nodded as she went downstairs she found Shizuma and Nagisa on the couch reading. She smiled as she left going to the schools and checking on everything. But tonight seemed different the vibe the place was giving off was not a good one.

Sei went to the edge of the lake taking the Ocarina out playing it, but she stopped when she heard screams. Sei ran with her blades of the devil that she called them. There she seen the three girls from the night before, but tonight they looked like they were torn up. She seen the bite and claw marks and then growled seeing the beast that did them. It was a Weretiger, but they were different.

"Lust get the girls back to the mansion" Sei said the woman appeared "Of course master" She said. Sei jumped the Weretiger and they started to fight. Lust took the girls back to the mansion she burst through the door seeing Shizuma and Nagisa "There has been an attack" She said. Shizuma looked at the girls "We need help" She screamed as she took one of the unconscious girls from Lust. Nagisa took another and Miyuki got the third.

"Where is Sei" Shizuma asked "Master has stayed behind to fight the Weretiger that has done this" She said. Shizuma growled "Nagisa stay here, Pride come with me" She said. The hell hound nodded as she followed Shizuma out the door, Sei was slowly walking back from the battle. She had won but it wasn't easy. Her clothes were ripped to shred her coat looked like confetti. She had consumed the Weretigers blood but it wasn't healing the wounds.

Sei was tired, walking hurt; her whole body ached from pain from claw marks to teeth marks. She was staggering "I'm almost there" She said softly but she found she could walk no more and she collapsed. Shizuma found the camp "Where is Kiri" She demanded, Kiri came out of a tent "Queen Shizuma what's wrong?" She asked. "I have three girls in the mansion that were attacked by a Weretiger you tell me what's wrong" She said

Kiri looked shocked "We haven't left the camp sight are you" She stopped. Kiri then looked up "No they must have followed" She said. "Who" Shizuma demanded "The rebels of the Tora clan, they have no honor they want to set their own rules, Take me to the girls" She said. Shizuma nodded as they left practically running back. When they entered Nagisa looked up "We have the bleeding stopped" She said.

Shizuma nodded as she took Kiri over she looked over the wounds she looked down "Your correct they are Weretigers, but this is bad" She said. Shizuma looked at her "Why" She said. Kiri sighed "Some Weretigers are born others are made all it takes is a scratch or bite which these girls have both" She said. Miyuki was sitting there "Sei hasn't returned" She said.

Lust could sense her master's distress and she vanished, when she found Sei she picked her up, Sei's eyes were open but she couldn't move Lust quickly made her way to the mansion where once again she tore the door open. Miyuki looked up but when she seen Sei she froze. Lust sat her down, Shizuma went over "Sei can you hear me?" She asked.

Sei looked at her she closed her eyes in saying yes "What happened what did you see" She said. Sei was silent "Master said she can not speak so she is sending her thoughts through me. She said she went to check on the school and went to the lake she was playing her Ocarina then heard screams. Master said she seen a Weretiger but this one was different, he had a scar over his right eye the eye looked to be blind"

The Weretiger was stronger as well, she says that his scent was strange like it was rotten, she can't remember much because her blood lust took over, and all she remembers is draining the Weretiger" Lust said. Kiri looked shocked "They did follow; she just described a rogue Weretiger named Jack." Kiri said. Sei passed out after that as she lay there.

After a few hours they were able to get the wounds to heal on Sei where Miyuki had her taken to their room. She stripped Sei of what clothes were left she looked at the jacket and felt inside a hidden picked she brought the Ocarina out she smiled through the fight the little instrument was safe. She sat there with Sei in the bed holding her hand.

All the next day everyone watched as the girls seemed to sleep and Sei had not woken once. As the sun went down Shizuma watched as the three girls awoke they looked around and then to Shizuma. She seemed to smile "How are you three?" She asked Shura looked up "I couldn't tell you, I'm still trying to piece together what happened" She said.

Michi and Chiyu nodded, Shizuma nodded "I see, what do you remember?" She asked. Shura looked at them "We left the dorm we wanted to see the mystery person again; we arrived a little bit before they did when they play a strange melody. Then I don't know I just remember feeling pain and looking at something big like a tiger but like on two legs" She said.

Shizuma nodded "I see, well would you like to see the person who saved you?" She asked. They looked up and nodded "Please follow me" She said as she took them to Miyuki's room as they entered they looked at Sei. "Miyuki you and Nagisa get something to eat you two haven't left her side since last night" Shizuma said. They nodded and left Kiri looked at Sei "She, she saved us" she said. Shizuma nodded "Yes, her name is Sei, She is the royal guard of the Queen" She said smiling.

"Queen?" Michi asked, Shizuma nodded "Yes that would be Nagisa and I the red head that was here, we are the queens of the Drako line" She said. Chiyu looked at the dresser and seen the Ocarina "That's the instrument she played" She said Shizuma nodded "Yes, Sei is very found of it after a trip we took where she picked it up. Miyuki told me that she would check on the schools at night and play the Ocarina at the lake to bless the schools" She said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shura asked, Shizuma frowned "I have no idea she hasn't woken since last nights attack" She said. Shura nodded as Shizuma took them downstairs. Shura seen Miyuki "That's her girlfriend isn't it" She said softly. Shizuma nodded, Shura went over to Miyuki. Miyuki looked at her "I'm sorry about Sei, it's my fault that she is hurt" She said.

Miyuki smiled softly "Yes you were out of your bed after hours; I assume you all go to Miator as well. But let me tell you this, Sei would jump in battle for anyone, she doesn't like when other get hurt plus, things could have been worse" Miyuki said as she was drinking some blood. She noticed that the girl in front of her seemed to follow the blood packet. Kiri came in "Kiri what do Weretigers eat?" Miyuki asked

"Umm anything were still human mostly meat why?" She asked. Miyuki looked at the blood packet "Are you hungry?" She asked the girl. Shura seemed to snap out she nodded "Yeah, but I don't crave food she said as she looked at the blood packet. Miyuki handed it to her and she watched as Shura tore into it drinking the blood. Kiri watched "This is worse" She said.

"Queen Shizuma may I talk to you in private" She said. Shizuma nodded as she and Kiri went to another room "I don't think those girls are normal" She said. Shizuma nodded "I noticed that after I watched Shura rip into the blood packet what are they?" She asked. Kiri looked at her "There's only been one of that kind and he, he went mad he had to be put down. I've only heard stories because it was long before my generation." She said

Shizuma closed her eyes "I don't understand, the girls were not drained of blood" She said. Kiri nodded "He was a Weretiger before a vampire the bite has the same effect… Wait Sei drank the other Weretigers blood, plus there were teeth marks" Kiri said. Shizuma eyes widened "Sei" She said as she ran up to her room to find Sei lying there. Shizuma shook her head this was all too much.

Shizuma went down stairs where Kiri explained everything Miyuki looked at her "Sei is going to go crazy" She said. Kiri "It's hard to tell, she could she might not I don't know" She said. Miyuki looked down "If you kill Sei then you will have to kill me as well" She said as she broke down crying going to her room. Shizuma looked at her cell phone and then dialed a number

"Shizuma"

"Mother, I we need you and Alex here, I'm sorry I.. This"

"I understand my child we will be there soon I promise"

Shizuma closed her eyes as she flipped the phone shut, she was the queen but she couldn't do this. A portal opened and Alex and Nexus stepped through "Shizuma what is wrong?" She asked. Shizuma looked down "Chaos, pure Chaos I have three girls that I'm not sure what they are part vampire part Weretiger and then Sei… Oh god it's just too much" Shizuma said. Nexus smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Mother maybe I was not ready to be queen" She said.

"That is nonsense you are ready, but let me and Alex take over for a little bit this is different" She said. Shizuma nodded and then looked at the three girls "You girls are not full vampire and not full Weretigers but a combination of both a new breed" She said. "But as I pulled from Shizumas mind you drink blood and you slept till the night that you are indeed traits of a vampire so after you drink more blood tonight you will become part of our clan."

"Alex please get three blood stones ready and three necklaces" Nexus said. Alex nodded "Of course" She said. Shura looked down "So I doomed us all, and Sei" She said she heard the story of what Kiri had told. "No I don't think you have at all, you see I knew the first of your breed, he was an evil man that gave into his blood lust. But you three and Sei are different" She said.

Alex passed Miyuki and Sei's room she went in and looked at Miyuki and Nagisa "How is she doing?" She asked. Miyuki and Nagisa looked up "Alex, I didn't expect you to be here is Mother here as well?" Miyuki asked, she nodded "Were taking over for a bit since this is all different you three are off duty till we leave" She said. Miyuki looked at Sei "She hasn't woke, and if they have to kill her because she can't handle it then I'm going to die with her, because a life without Sei isn't a life at all" She said.

Alex nodded putting a hand on her shoulder "Sei is strong if she can handle the gifts from Iris then this shouldn't be a challenge" She said. Miyuki nodded "You have the same tired look as Shizuma why don't you two go to sleep" Alex said. Miyuki nodded as did Nagisa. Alex left and Miyuki went to the bathroom putting a black nightgown on and lay next to Sei falling asleep.

A/N Done! No idea when the next chapter will be out the next chapter is Enter the Kitsune Clan


	2. Enter the Kitsune Clan

In the morning Miyuki woke up she looked over to see Sei still sleeping. She got up and showered then proceeded to dress and go downstairs for something to eat. She sat at the Bar with Shizuma and Nagisa. Miyuki seen Shura staring at her, she could tell the young girl still felt guilty for her actions. Miyuki closed her eyes, she felt so restless even after a nights rest. Everyone who was in the kitchen and living room stopped talking and looked up.

Miyuki noticed this and looked up; coming down the stairs was Sei she was dressed in one of her uniforms. "Sei" Miyuki said jumping up and running to her hugging her "There, there my dear Miyuki I am feeling much better." She said "But you could…" Miyuki was cut off with a kiss "My body might have been asleep but I heard everything" Sei said. Miyuki nodded as Sei went to get something to eat. She noticed Shura, Michi and Chiyu which she smiled.

Shura came forward "Thank you for saving us Sei" She said looking down scared to make contact with her eyes. Sei smiled "It's what I do, and welcome to the Drako line" She said as she hugged Shura, Michi and Chiyu. Alex smiled as she looked at Sei "Nexus wants to talk to you when your done with breakfast" She said. Sei nodded as she sat back down.

She held Miyuki's hand Miyuki seemed to smile "I'm sorry I worried you" Sei said looking at her. Miyuki smiled "I love you, how could I not be worried" She said. Sei nodded once she was done she found Nexus. Nexus seemed to smile "Mother, I understand if you want to find someone else to Guard the queens and the advisor" Sei said. She figured this is what Nexus wanted to talk about. "Oh no you are fit, I wanted to ask you if you would look over Shura, Michi and Chiyu" She said

Sei nodded "Of course, it's because of their blood lust isn't it" Sei said. Nexus nodded "It will be much higher since they are not full vampire" She said. Sei nodded "I'll take them under my wing" She said. Nexus smiled "Thank you" She said. "Mother… When I was out I had a dream, at least I think it was a dream it felt so real I seen the first and Iris and I saw the sins" She said.

Nexus nodded "The blood unlocked memories, memories that Iris planted into you" She said. Sei nodded "Do you think they have a meaning?" She asked. Nexus thought a moment "Possibly, but knowing Iris there was a meaning but what is the question" She said. Sei nodded as Nexus dismissed her, she found Miyuki staring into the abyss. Sei smiled wrapping her arms around her waist "Where are you Miyuki?" She asked.

Miyuki smiled "Lets go to the lake, I haven't been in so long I miss its beauty" She said. Sei nodded as they made their way to the lake. They found a spot to sit where Sei held Miyuki close. "What is on your mind?" She asked. "The fear of losing you" She replied. Sei kissed the back of her neck "I'm not going anywhere" Sei said. Miyuki smiled "I missed your arms around me" She said. Sei smiled

They stayed at the lake for a while, Sei just holding Miyuki they kissed and told each other how they loved each other. When they returned Sei was walking in when she seen Shura running for what seemed to be dear life. She noticed a man chasing her Sei jumped up she had taken the swords off her back and pinned him to the ground. Sei growled "Who are you and what business do you have here" She said.

It seemed others noticed this as they gathered around Sei and the man. Sei held the blade close to his throat "The Kitsune clan sent me I'm here to take Shura, Chiyu and Michi away" He said. Nexus appeared putting a hand on her shoulder "I will deal with this" She said softly. Sei nodded as she got up putting the swords away, she found Michi, Shura and Chiyu. Shizuma had then in her room "The Kitsune clan, I see word has already traveled" Shizuma said.

Miyuki was with her as well as Nagisa "That stunt should cost them" Miyuki said as she stood up angry. Sei came in as she looked at the three, she sat down closing her eyes Sei was thinking there was a strange scent on that man it was the same scent she had smelled before. Sei opened her eyes "Stay here" She told them as she flew out of the room.

Sei had learned that when something was ticking in her head it normally was right. She jumped down the stairs taking out her swords as she burst though the council door. She seen the man with Nexus, Nexus looked shocked seeing Sei "Have you gone mad?" She asked. "No but he has" Sei said as she pushed him against the wall.

"He's not from the Kitsune clan; A Kitsune clan member would know that only females are allowed except the heads he's a rogue, a rogue half" Sei said. The man seemed to growl as he pushed Sei back, Sei growled as she put her sword through she shoulder which he howled in pain. Nexus looked at the man she was searching his mind "You are quite right my child" She said. "Eliminate him; I have all the information I need"

Sei nodded as she brought the sword out taking it and swinging it at his neck. It was one powerful stroke that took his head off and his body turned to ash. Nexus looked at Sei "How did you know?" She asked, Sei looked up "Different things really, but the smell is what really did it" She said. Nexus nodded "Explain" She said. "Well the day I went to see the Weretiger camp I got a whiff of a nasty smell and when I seen him it was the same smell." Sei said.

Nexus thought a moment "What does it smell like?" She asked, "Like a rotting corpse" She said looking down "But when I see Michi, Chiyu and Shura I don't smell that" She said. Nexus nodded as thought a moment "As of now you are the guardian of the girls. I want you to travel to the Kitsune clan with them I want you tell Anette the head of the science division this" She said.

Sei nodded "Of course Mother but how will I get there, I do not have a vehicle of my own" She asked. "Shizuma, Nagisa, and Miyuki will be going along, they will be taking a family vehicle" She said. Sei nodded as she found them, they seemed to be ready as did the children. Sei sat in the back thinking; everyone seemed to be tense Sei then brought out the Ocarina.

She started to play a very peaceful melody and she smiled a little as she noticed the mood changed. Once she was done she put it up "Your really good on the Ocarina how long have you being playing?" Chiyu asked. Sei laughed "I would say about two years now, you should have first heard me" She said laughing. Shizuma smiled "If I remember correctly I threatened to shove it down your throat" She said.

Sei nodded as she laughed "Then I got better now it's a piece of cake" She said. Shura looked at it "Hey that reminds me you're Ocarina it reminds me of a game I use to play when I was little. Oh what was that game" Shura said as she thought a moment "Oh The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time" She said. Sei nodded "I use to play that game when I was little, and this one resembles the fairy Ocarina "She said.

"So what is the Kitsune clan like?" Chiyu asked, Nagisa smiled "Well they are a clan full of nerds is the best way to put it. Their really nice though" She said. Shizuma nodded as they went on. After two days of traveling they finally arrived at the clan house of the Kitsune. They stepped out and seen a woman she had long black hair with blue eyes, she was wearing a while lab coat that looked to be soaked in blood.

Shizuma looked at her "Anette" She said, the woman smiled "Shizuma It's nice to see you again" She said. She smiled at Miyuki, Nagisa and Sei. She then looked at the girls and a wicked grin curled on her lips "So these are the three I get to experiment on, but which one to dissect?" She said. Michi and Chiyu looked scared, Shura stood in front of them "If your going to dissect anyone it's going to be me" She said.

Anette smiled as she got closer and put a hand on Shuras cheek "My, such a lovely girl" She said. Shura looked at her she felt weak, Then Anette started to laugh and so did Shizuma. Shura looked at them "Oh the looks on your girls faces was great" She said. Miyuki looked at Shizuma punching her in the rib "Shizuma that was mean, you scared the girls half to death" She said.

Shizuma continued laughing "I couldn't help it" Shizuma said. Anette smiled "Let's get inside and get some blood" She said as she led them into what looked like to be an old hospital. Once inside and settled they sat drinking blood "After this I'll show you all your room as for experimenting all I will do is take a blood sample" She said smiling. Shura, Chiyu, and Michi nodded.

Anette looked at Sei "I believe that Nexus wanted you to talk to me" She said, Sei nodded, she liked Anette but she knew Anette was a big flirt and she didn't want Miyuki to go all psycho. After Anette showed them their rooms they went to an office to talk. "Your like them as well, but Nexus said something was different with you just what is it?" Anette asked.

Sei thought a moment "The man who said he was from the Kitsune clan, He smelled stage, and it was the same scent I smelled when I was attacked. Both the men were like the kids and I, But when I'm around them I don't smell that scent" Sei said. Anette nodded "What's it smell like?" She asked. Sei looked up "Like a rotting corpse" Sei replied. Anette nodded. "Would it be alright if I took some blood just to see how it's changed?" She asked.

Sei nodded "Of course" Anette nodded as she came over drawing some blood "I'm going to go test it why don't you rest a little" She said. Sei nodded as she went to her room. When she entered she found Miyuki reading a book. Sei sat next to her and closed her eyes laying her head on her shoulder. Miyuki smiled "Are you alright?" She asked.

Sei nodded "I'm fine where are the kids?" She asked, Miyuki smiled "Shizuma and Nagisa took them into another room to give them a history lesson" She said softly. Sei nodded "That's good" She said as she felt drained "Do... Do you feel any different?" Miyuki asked. Sei opened her eyes she smiled "Nope, just tired from the long two day drive" She replied.

"Go take a nap" Miyuki said Sei nodded as she went to their bed and she crawled in bed. Miyuki watched as Sei slept, she wondered about her love, Miyuki use to be able to read her like a book but not now. She wondered if their relationship had changed, she could see it, since they had both been busy with their duties they never spent much time with the other hardly.

Miyuki decided to walk around she got up from the couch and walked out the door. She just wondered the halls she found herself downstairs she seen Anette and decided to enter the room she was in. Anette seemed to smile as she entered "What's on your mind?" She asked. "Everything" Miyuki replied as she watched Anette "Have you found anything?" She asked.

"Yes and a lot, I want to take blood from the girls as well to see what I find" She said, Miyuki nodded "I can get them if you like" She said. Anette smiled "Please I would like to compare their blood to Sei's" She said. Miyuki nodded as she walked back upstairs and to the room Shizuma and Nagisa were in. She knocked and entered she smiled a little "Shizuma, Nagisa I need the girls for a moment" She said.

Shizuma nodded "I think this history lesson is over anyway, we'll continue tomorrow" She said. Michi, Chiyu and Shura then followed Miyuki. They sat down in chairs as Anette took their blood. Anette then put it under a microscope. "Interesting… Their blood is similar to Sei's but different, they're still transforming" Anette spoke looking up.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked, Anette looked at them "If my theory is correct the girls blood is still adjusting its still changing their bodies where Sei's is fully evolved I believe it has to do with Sei draining the Weretiger" She said. "I mean if what Nexus told me was right then Sei's body has shifted, she can transform into a Weretiger, where the girls blood is still in an early stage" She said.

"So how does it evolve?" Michi asked, Anette sat down for a moment "I'm not quite sure, I really haven't done any research on the Were branch other then Werewolves…. Wait a second" She said jumping up looking at the calendar "Tonight is a full moon, when a Werewolf bites a human their transformation is complete on their first full moon, that is when they are able to shift and after that can shift on will" She said.

"So are you saying were going to shift tonight?" Shura asked, Anette nodded "It's a theory but the thing is not all humans who bite survive the bite make it through transformation… You see it's a very difficult process" She said. Michi looked at her "What do you mean?" She asked. Anette sat back down "You see your bones will snap and re-grow your whole body will change, sometimes the body can't handle it and they will die before they can fully transform"

"But with your vampire abilities I say the chances of you all transforming are off the chart so you have nothing to worry about" Anette said. They seemed to nod and then Shura start to sniff the air, so did Michi and Chiyu. "What is it?" Miyuki asked, Shura looked over you don't smell that?" She asked. Miyuki shook her head "Its smells like dead" Chiyu said.

Anette looked up "Where is it?" She asked. Shura stood up "It's in the halls" She said. Anette looked at Miyuki "Miyuki, you stay here with Chiyu and Michi, Shura you come with me" She said. Shura nodded as they left the room "Do you still smell it?" she asked, Shura nodded "lead the way" Anette said. Shura nodded as she walked up the stairs she stopped in front of their door "It's in there" She said.

Anette nodded as she went in, Shura following her; they found that Sei wasn't there. They heard the door shut and Anette turned seeing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes "Joy" She said. The girl seemed to smile "Anette it's nice to see you, I didn't expect to see you in here" She said. Shura looked at Anette "It's her" She said.

"Where is dear Sei?" She asked, as she stepped closer. "We don't know we were just coming to check on her" Anette said. Joy laughed "That's a lie, you used the young one to sniff me out" She said. I was supposed to find Sei but she can wait, destroying you two will be fun" She said.

"You don't have to do this Joy" Sei's voice came as she appeared from the shadows. "What would you know, you were not even a year in your vampire life and you became the royal body guard. I've been working here for almost thirty years and I have no recognition at all. I work my ass off and who do they praise its Anette" She said.

Sei walked over putting a hand on Joy's shoulder "Listen to me Joy, if you don't calm down your going to go mad, do you want to kill Anette if you do then they'll just kill you. Think about all the work you have done… all of it will be gone" Sei said. Joy looked at her she felt weak she was going to fall when Anette caught her "I'm sorry Anette I … I don't know what's happening, I..." She was cut off.

"It's alright Joy, what happened, are their others?" Anette asked. Joy nodded "A lot, I don't' remember all the details but they have Nagisa and Shizuma…" She said. Sei looked up "Anette take Joy back give her blood see if you can find a way to subdue the madness" She said. Anette nodded "Shura come with me, I know you've been learning to fight and if Alex is right then you're the best of the three so far" She said.

Shura nodded as she followed Sei, Sei sniffed the air "Their in the forest" She said as she took off her hooks swords handing them to Shura "I know you've never killed anyone before but these people are mad, crazy we have to protect Shizuma and Nagisa" She said. Shura nodded "Lust come fourth" Sei said. Lust appeared "Yes my master" She said.

"I want you to stay with Shura protect her if she needs it" She said. Lust nodded as she turned into a hell hound. Sei summoned her swords and they entered the forest "How do you do that?" Shura asked. Sei smiled "These are gifts from Iris the founder of our line. Other vampires can summon their weapons as well, Miyuki and Shizuma are some of the best that I know" She said.

They found a small clearing and Sei seen Shizuma and Nagisa tired to post both had claw and teeth marks. "Damn were too late" Sei said as she stood there and watched as two males jumped from the tree both Weretigers. Sei fought the one closet to her channeling her anger into the fight.

She would check on Shura as she fought making sure she was okay. She was finding it hard to fight him, but soon gained the upper edge slicing his arms off. She then heard someone screaming, she looked over seeing Nagisa and another Weretiger biting into her neck. Sei finished killing her Weretiger off taking one of the blades throwing it at the one at Nagisa.

The blade hit the Weretigers head killing him, She then turned to see Shura and her Weretiger she took the blade throwing it as well hitting him in the chest. She quickly made her way to Shizuma cutting her down. Shizuma opened her eyes "Please help Nagisa she's in much more pain then I am" She whispered. Sei nodded handing Shizuma to Lust.

Sei then cut Nagisa down as well "Its burns Sei, make it stop so much pain" She said. Sei nodded as she cut her wrist "Drink my blood Nagisa you will feel much better" She said. Nagisa seemed to latch onto her wrist. After Nagisa stopped she put her on the ground and held her wrist out to Shizuma "Your in pain I can tell" She said. Shizuma nodded taking her wrist as well.

Sei picked Nagisa back up and they headed back to the clan estate, but when they got there it was in chaos she could hear screaming. "Lust protect Shizuma, Nagisa and Shura" She said. Lust nodded Sei thought a moment, killing one was hard but a whole horde was impossible. She could use the gates of hell but she had only mastered the first five gates. The clan estate was huge she would have to get them all in one swipe meaning opening the last gate.

Sei then closed her eyes and started to summon anger, so much anger then she opened her eyes. Shura looked as her eyes they were black as coal and she shivered a moment when she seen a wicked grin upon Sei's lips. Shura watched as she just disappeared, Sei was now in the last level of hell with all the Weretigers "This is your hell, to burn and re-burn to die and yet not to wish that this hell was over" She spoke.

Sei then vanished from the spot after the Weretigers were set fire. She appeared in front of Shura. She was so exhausted she used too much energy and on top of that her blood was weak from going to hell. Sei fell to her knees Anette came out she picked Sei up, some other females followed her "Make sure everyone is alright" Sei said weakly. Anette nodded as she took her down stairs to a cold room where the blood was kept.

She started to tear blood packet open feeding them to Sei, she found after ten she stopped. "Please no more I think I'm going to puke" Sei said. Anette smiled "Good that means your blood thirst is quenched" She said Sei nodded as she got up "I want to check on the others" She said. Anette nodded as she followed her. Sei looked at Shizuma and Nagisa they were asleep.

Shura, Chiyu, and Michi were sitting with them. Sei seen Miyuki and went over to her she looked at Miyuki and lifted up her shirt sleeve to find a bite mark. "You were bitten" she said. Miyuki nodded "I was protecting the children" She said softly. "Drink my blood" Sei said. Miyuki nodded as she bit into Sei's wrist. "It will help with the pain" Sei said.

"I failed in protecting the three of you, I couldn't help any of you" She said. Miyuki looked up "No you saved us and everyone here from certain doom, that's all we could ask for none of us are dead" She said. Sei nodded as she took a seat she closed her eyes she could see things working in her mind. She opened her eyes "I need to see mother I'll be back before nightfall" She said

Miyuki nodded as she watched Sei disappear, she appeared in the council room, she seen Nexus and Alex with other she presumed to be the heads of the family. "You have no right in here" A man said. Sei smiled "Oh but I do more then you think." Sei said. Nexus smiled a little "What is it my child?" She asked. Sei looked at her "Their after Iris and The first" She said.

A man stood up he was bald with a beard "And how do you know that?" He asked. "It's a gut feeling" Sei said standing there with her arms crossed. He seemed to scowl "A gut feeling" He said. Sei nodded "I finally figured out the link with the dreams just a few moments ago" She said. Nexus nodded "Go on" She said. "These hybrids as I call them are attacking certain people. People they know are in clans attacking them and making them attack others. They are getting the information they want to get to Iris and the first" She said.

"And why should we believe you?" A man said in a white lab coat. Sei looked up "Because I just saved your whole clan a few moments, they want to use your technology to use against us can't you see it, they are securing their future" Sei said. "This is nonsense you are only a mere child" The man from before spoke.

Sei was angry as she hit the table leaving a burn mark "You call it nonsense I call it as it is. If we don't act now then we will not be able to act at all because we will be wiped out. You can't smell these things but I can, and I swear upon the Drako line I will not let them take away anything else from me" She said. Nexus had a smile curled on her lips. "I say we go with Sei's idea" She said. The man looked at Nexus "Are you mad she is just a child" He said.

Sei growled her anger was rising her visit to hell had made it grow since and on top of that she was burning up. " You are a coward who will not take action, There are only three vampires that have Gifts from Iris that is my mother, Nagisa and I. Iris left me these memories she knew this was going to happen" She said.

Alex put a hand on Sei's shoulder "Calm down" She said. Sei looked at Alex as she felt her anger die. A woman beside Nexus looked up "The Shii clan will side with the Drako" She said. The woman beside the bald man stood as well "The females of the Kage line will as well" She said. Then another woman stood up with a lab coat as well "And so will the Kitsune clan females, and if it has to be done we will divide our ranks and enter the Shii and Drako line" She said.

The two men looked down in defeat "Then it is done, but what about the first we have no information where she is" The bald man said. Sei smiled "I do, I have it all right here" Sei said pointing to her head "Thanks to Iris but there is a matter I need to discuss with Mother alone" She said. Nexus nodded "Then the meeting is over, Sei watched as the other vampires vanished.

Sei looked down "Mother, Alex… I failed my duty in protecting Shizuma, Nagisa and Miyuki. Hybrids attacked them they were all bitten they are not full vampire anymore" She said looking down. Nexus nodded "You did your best, they are not dead they can still serve once this mess is over. Sei looked down at the hand print "I'll order you a new desk as well."

Alex chuckled "I loved the face that on the males seeing you angry it was great" She said. Nexus chuckled as well "It was priceless you should go be with your children" Nexus said. Sei looked up she smiled she knew what she meant and nodded.

A/N This chapter is done ^^


	3. Betryal

Sei returned and was checking on everyone, everyone seemed to be doing well. Nagisa and Shizuma were awake and Miyuki was sitting next to them. Sei sat down and looked at them "Tonight is the first time we transform how are you all feeling?" She asked. Shizuma smiled "I can't wait actually this is all new and well it's exciting" She said.

Sei laughed and nodded "That is true" She said as she looked at the girls, she pulled them close hugging them "I'm proud of the three of you, all three of you fighting like you did." She said. They seemed to smile as well; Shura closed her eyes nuzzling into Sei. Sei smiled, Miyuki watched; these two had a special connection she could tell. Anette came running out "Sei I found it follow me" She said.

Sei got up following Anette to a lab "I decided to play around with the blood for a bit to see if I could get it to react and boy did it" She said. Sei nodded "What did you do?" She asked. Anette smiled "Adding blood to the source of the blood, the more blood they consume the more the blood reacts. The blood reacts like a parasite until it consumes once this state is complete there is no going back but I have found a way to kill off the parasite but well I dunno how it will work" She said.

Sei nodded "You need a test subject in other words" She said. Anette nodded "Yes, and I won't ask anyone, I mean, if I'm wrong the parasite could get worse" She said. Sei thought a moment "I'll do it" She said Anette looked up "Sei" Sei shook her head "My body can handle it I know it. Plus if it works you can help those in the clan that were bitten" She said.

Anette nodded "Give me some time" She said Sei nodded as she left and went back to her little party. After a while they returned to their room, Shizuma and Nagisa fell back to sleep. Sei went to check on the girls and found Michi and Chiyu asleep, Shura looked up at her. Sei smiled as she went over and sat on the bed with her.

Shura nuzzled into her "I really like being around you" Shura said. Sei smiled as she rubbed her back "Why is that?" She asked, Shura looked up "I never knew my father or mother, I was told my mother died after having me and my father died a few years later. I've always been with my uncle, he was never around though, and I've always been lonely… I guess I see you as a mother figure" Shura said.

Sei smiled keeping her close, after a few hours Miyuki went looking for her she checked on the girls and smiled seeing Sei and Shura asleep. Miyuki also noticed the sudden drop of temperature as well behind her "Those two have a strong bond" Nexus said. Miyuki turned and nodded "They do" She said "You seemed worried my child take a walk with me" Nexus said.

Miyuki nodded as they started to walk "I'm afraid Mother… Afraid of what I am becoming" She said softly. Nexus nodded "I can see it in your eyes, it's the same fear that you woke up with when you were first turned" She said. Miyuki nodded. Nexus smiled "You have nothing to fear my child, you see those who attack lust for power, you do not" She said.

"Plus on top of that I may have found a some what cure to the madness" Anette said. Miyuki looked over "I can stop the madness from forming in new member but not those who are already at that stage, you see once its starts their no going back. Sei has agreed to be my test subject and tomorrow I will begin the test" She said.

Miyuki nodded, she started to yawn "Go to sleep my child tonight you will be transforming and I an Alex want to be here for you all" She said. Miyuki nodded as she made it up to her room where she curled in the bed and fell asleep. Sei woke up looking around; she found that Shura, Michi and Chiyu were still asleep. She got up and went to walk around.

Sei was sitting outside it would be dark in a few hours she closed her eyes. Alex sat next to her "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, Sei opened her eyes and looked at her. "My body aches, is this because of the transformation?" She asked. Alex nodded "Yes it is its like this for all the first ones transforming, it will come to pass after the transformation" She said.

Sei nodded as she closed her eyes, Alex then sat behind her and started to message her shoulders "It helps a little" She said softly. Sei smiled "How do you know so much about the transformation?" She asked. Alex smiled "I had a twin, I was turned into a vampire she was turned into a werewolf" She said softly.

Sei nodded "Is she... is she still alive?" She asked, Alex stopped "No my sister died long ago during the fight with the Ryu clan" She said softly. Sei felt awful "I'm sorry" She said looking down. "Its alright she died protecting us, protecting our family. You know that's why I love the Drako and Shii clan so much we really see each others as family while the other clans don't" She said.

Sei nodded "Yes, it does feel like were family, and to tell you the truth it's the family I've always wanted I mean after my parents died you know" She said. Alex nodded "I do" She said smiling as she continued the massage. "Alex... what exactly is going to happen to the ones who are turned?" She asked.

Alex smiled "You are a special branch of the Drako line I mean Nexus and I have discussed that it wouldn't be right to just leave you guys out. You are all the daughters of Nexus and I see you all as part of my family. So you are not full vampire or Weretiger. But you are all still Drako at heart" She said.

Sei smiled "Thanks Alex, I was afraid that I might not have the family I've come to love" Alex smiled "You said that you knew where the first is it true" She said. Sei thought a moment I have a theory and I think its true, but I will have to think about that later, the aches are getting worse"

Everyone was awake and outside now, Sei had her eyes closed this sickness was getting stronger and she then felt as though her bones were being snapped. She looked around and seen Shura on the ground crying out in pain. Sei felt as though she was brought to her knees as well. Alex and Nexus were watching they could hear the bones snapping and reforming.

Alex held Nexus close as Nexus watched her children transforming. Sei stood up as she let out a roar and looked around the transformation was done. She looked around at the others she noticed they were all standing now. Their skin was orange in color with different stripe patterns their eyes were red.

Alex and Nexus approached them "Sei?" Alex said, Normally Sei was the same height as Alex but not now Sei was much taller "Wow your like short" Sei said. Alex laughed "No your just really tall" She replied as she put a hand on her side "How do you feel?" She asked. Sei smiled "I... its hard to explain I feel at ease I feel strong... I feel hungry" Sei said.

Sei looked at Shura she seemed to be jumping around playing with her new form, Chiyu and Michi were sniffing the air "Sei... Its" But before Michi could say anything Sei seen them a whole horde of them "Alex take Mother inside" Sei said. Alex nodded as Sei seemed to rush the oncoming attack.

She found that her movement was graceful and that her strength matched the hybrids attacking. But she didn't know if they could hold them off, what did they want? Then it dawned on her they wanted Mother Sei started to attack faster and faster just slashing her enemies down she felt something hit her shoulder which made her cry out in pain.

Sei looked over and seen a silver knife and she felt herself de transform and she pulled it out. She felt sluggish and then she was out. When Sei opened her eyes she looked around she was in the medic ward, she didn't see anyone else. She heard someone walking and the door opened she seen Anette, Shizuma, Nagisa, Miyuki, Nexus, and Alex.

"Your awake thank god" Anette said as she went over and looked over Sei "Where are they" She said as she stood up but Anette pushed her back into the bed. "Sei sit I need to check your body" She said. Sei stood back up "Where are they" She repeated as she looked around. The world started to spin as she sat back down on the bed. "They took the children" Alex said.

Sei closed her eyes "I'm getting them back" She said, Anette put a hand on her shoulder "You need to rest" She said. "I can't rest knowing they have them knowing they have Shura" She said looking down. "I want to meet with the clan heads… Someone knows that I know where the first is and the only people who knew that were the clan heads someone is betraying us and I want their head" Sei said.

Nexus put a hand on Sei's shoulder and leaned in "Sleep my child" She whispered into her ear. Sei felt her eyes close as she fell back to sleep, Miyuki looked down thinking; Sei had sent her a thought before she passed out. "What is it Miyuki?" Nexus asked looking at her. Miyuki picked up the knife "This, Sei thinks who ever it belongs to is the person behind the betrayal" She said.

Anette looked at the knife "That's Takishi's knife" She said looking at Nexus. Nexus nodded "I see" She said "Miyuki stay with Sei, Anette inject the cure this is the best time to use it when she is under my power of sleep" She said. Anette nodded, Shizuma and Nagisa didn't seem happy "You two follow me, Alex you stay at the door" Nexus said.

Nexus, Shizuma, and Nagisa went into the clan head room unannounced. Takishi looked surprised to see them. "Nexus how can I help you?" He said. Nexus threw the knife into his shoulder "I think you start with explaining betraying us" She said. He smiled "So she figured it out, how nice, but its too late, all the males of the Clan estate will be turning, and we will take over" He said.

Shizuma took out a sword putting it to his throat "Where are the children" She said. He laughed "I won't tell you, those brats will be valuable to us" He said. Nexus came forward looking into his eyes she smiled "You've told me everything you know "Shizuma finish him off" She said. Shizuma smiled and cut his head off.

Shura looked around in the cell she was chained to the wall and she tried to break free but she couldn't. She heard someone laugh and watched a female enter. She had blue hair and blue eyes "I see you've awoke little Shura" She said. Shura growled at her "Just wait till Sei comes she's going to tear you limb from limb" She said. The woman laughed "Oh you think so? Well let me fill you in, at this very moment a special assassin is making their way to Sei, she's unconscious he's going to drain the necessary information that we require and then kill Sei"

Shura looked at her with hate in her eyes "Sei will prevail Sei always does" She said. The woman came over putting a hand on Shuras cheek "You need a new Mother and I think I will be more appropriate" She said smiling. Shura spit in her face, the woman smiled as she hit Shura in the stomach "You will learn to respect me" She said.

Sei opened her eyes and stood up she growled looking around, Anette was there she stood up "Sei your awake" She said "Anette get away from the door" She said. Anette looked confused but did as she was told. The door opened and a man came in Sei stood up "Your suppose to be unconscious" He said, Sei smiled "Am I now?" She asked as she summoned the blades from hell.

Anette backed up she knew what was happening, Sei rushed him pinning him to the wall looking into his eyes "I want my children back" She said as she was in his mind she found where they were then she smiled as she took the other sword stabbing him in the chest watching him die. Anette looked at Sei "It's my clans fault" She said looking down.

Sei looked at her "No it's the male of your clans fault, we can still save the others keep making that antidote make as much as you can" She said. Anette nodded "I will" She said. Sei opened the door to find Nexus in front of her "We are coming with you" She said. Sei smiled "Mother you need to stay here, it's very important that you are protected" She said.

Nexus looked at her "You know" She said softly, Sei nodded "I do" She said Alex looked up "What's going on?" She asked. Sei looked up "The key in finding the first, is Mother, you see Mother in a way is the first reincarnated as a human. I'll tell you more when I get back" Sei said. Alex nodded and she then looked at Miyuki, Shizuma and Nagisa.

They smiled "Lets go give them hell" Shizuma said. Sei nodded as they left "Okay not to bust anyone's fighting spirit but there are four of us and probably a whole bunch of them" Nagisa said. Sei smiled "Correction there are eight of us and a whole bunch of them. But I have an ace up my sleeve" Sei said. They walked for hours till they came to a waterfall "Through there" Sei said.

"It leads to the camp, Lust take out the guards as quietly as possible" Sei said. The others watched as a shadow moved into the cave. Sei then closed her eyes as she started to summon more hell hands she have about twenty summoned when she finally opened her eyes "That's as many as I have at the moment" She said. They all looked at Sei.

"Go in and find the children once you have start attacking, we'll be right behind you" Sei said. They seemed to nod as they went running through the cave. "Gear up its time to show them what were made of" Sei said as she summoned the blades from hell. Nagisa summoned her spear, Shizuma had two katanas and Miyuki had two silver rapiers.

As they went through they could hear chaos erupt from the other side and when they went though the cave they appeared at the camp, it was larger then Sei could have imagined. "They found the children their in that building" She said pointing a sword, as they ran toward the building they could see Hybrids trying to fight off the hellhounds. Lust was at the door waiting for them.

Once they entered they seen more dead guards "I took the liberty taking the guards out" Lust said. Sei nodded as they found the cells, she only found Michi and Chiyu. "Lust take them away, where is Shura?" She asked "The woman took her" Michi said looking at her in a weak voice. Sei nodded "Take them back to the mansion" She said.

Lust nodded, Sei sniffed the air getting Shura scent, she followed it and found Shura in another cell in another building, and she opened the door and quickly picked her up. Shura smiled "I knew you would come" She whispered. "Hang on Shura we'll get you back we'll get you fixed up" Sei said. Shura closed her eyes, Sei looked back when she seen a woman she had blue hair and blue eyes.

She had a gun pointed at Sei "Now that you're here I'll get that information we want" She said. Sei smiled as her eyes were black "You wish" She said as she vanished when she transported back to the mansion she brought Miyuki, Shizuma, and Nagisa as well. Sei quickly found Anette who was tending to the others. Anette looked up taking Shura from Sei putting her in a bed and looking her over.

Sei looked at Anette with those black eyes "There's a lot of damage, I don't know if I can reverse it even with blood" She said. Sei went over and put a hand on Shura's head "You have too" She said, as she looked at Anette "You have to be able to save her" She said. Nexus came in "She can't save her Sei" She said, Sei looked at her the anger pulsating through her body.

Sei slit her wrist "Drink my blood Shura" She said, Shura seemed to latch onto the wrist as Sei anger pulsated more. Shura closed her eyes and pulled away, Sei watched as the wounds started to heal. Sei closed her eyes as she felt drained she walked over to a chair and sat down. "They'll be back but for you Mother" She said. Nexus nodded "I know" She whispered.

"Sei what do you mean Nexus is the first reincarnated" Alex said. Sei opened her eyes "The first sealed herself away but made sure that she could be reincarnated, She was as Nexus, and Nexus is the first in a sense but not… Nexus has to wake the first" She replied. Alex nodded "But where is the first?" She asked "With Iris, Iris loved the first and the First loved Iris she made sure where she went to sleep was where the First was" She said.

Anette came over to Miyuki and injected the cure in her as well as Shizuma and Nagisa. "The children will have to wait till they are healed I don't know what will happen in this state" She said. Sei nodded as she looked at them "We have to wake the First and now" She said.

A/N: ^^ woo Hybrids and betrayal what more can you ask for? Next chapter Awaken the First


	4. Awaken The First

Sei opened her eyes she had been asleep; she noticed she was in bed and she could feel Miyuki holding her. Sei smiled a little, she wondered when she had fallen asleep, because the last thing she remembered was sitting in the medic wing. She felt Miyuki shift and then the hold increased "Are you awake my dear?" She asked softly. Sei nodded "Yeah, when did I fall asleep?" She asked.

Not long after you gave your blood to Shura, I brought you up here so you could rest peacefully" Miyuki replied. Sei smiled "I feel better how are the children?" She asked, Miyuki smiled "They're going to be fine" She said softly. Sei nodded as she stood up and stretched Sei then looked at Miyuki and brought her close kissing her on the lips. Then the two left to check on the children.

When Sei entered the door she was glomped by three girls, she smiled as she hugged them all "I see you're all awake" She said. They nodded as they smiled "Thanks to you" Michi said. Sei smiled as she hugged them again "I would have been their sooner but I had some complications" She said. She noticed that Nexus, Alex, Shizuma and Nagisa were there as well.

"It's time to go Sei" Nexus said, Sei nodded "Yes it is" She said. Shura looked at them "Can we go?" She asked. Nexus smiled "That is up to your Mother" She said. They looked at Sei, Sei looked at Nexus she nodded "Yes lets go, lets awaken Iris and the First" she said. Everyone seemed to nod. "We'll transport this will be the first time for the Children" Nexus said.

They all waited for Nexus to summon the portal she and Alex were the first to go through then Michi, Chiyu, Shura, Nagisa, Shizuma, Miyuki, and last was Sei. When they stepped out they noticed they were in a strange cave. They followed Nexus and they seen different paths. Nexus guided them and they were there in about thirty minutes.

They could smell blood and once they emerged from the tunnels they seen Iris fighting off Weretigers. "Should we help?" Michi asked. Nexus smiled "No let her have her fun" She said once Iris was done she looked at them "I thought you would never get here" She said.

As they came closer she smiled "Follow me" She said as they went further into the tunnel and stopped "I can't go any further Its all you Nexus" She said. Nexus nodded as she looked at Alex she kissed her "I love you" She said. Alex nodded kissing her back "I love you too" She said as she watched Nexus enter.

No one knew what would happen once the first awoken since Nexus was part of the first. Sei knew that Alex hated this but she knew this had to be done. Iris turned and looked at Sei and Nagisa "My you two have grown so much since I last seen you" She said, Nagisa nodded a little. "My gifts were helpful I presume" She said. Sei nodded "They were" She replied.

Iris smiled as she turned around the strange shield that was once there was gone. Everyone was nervous as they heard foot steps, they watched as a beautiful woman came out she had long brown hair with blue eyes. Alex felt her heart sink Nexus was gone She came over to Alex and smiled "She's in the back she's tired, you should get her" She said. Sei noticed her voice was like velvet, she then turned to Iris and smiled as she brought her close.

"My dear Iris" She said softly, Iris hugged her "Arrow" She said as she closed her eyes. Arrow then kissed Iris on the lips "I'm sorry you had to suffer for so long" She said, She then turned to Sei who smiled "And you are the one who figured it all out" She said. Sei nodded as she looked at her, She came over and hugged her "Thank you, all my sins have been washed away thanks to you, and not only you but also your friends" She said.

Arrow then turned to Shura, Michi, and Chiyu "And the three of you" She said as she went over "I see great potential in all of you" She said. "A warrior you are young Shura, a brilliant scientist Michi and talented weapons smith Chiyu" She said. Alex came back holding Nexus "But now what, now that your awaken they won't stop till they have you" Sei said.

Arrow smiled "That I know, that is why we are going to battle you have met the person behind this whole thing, the woman you met was truly the first of your kind" She said. Everyone was surprised "But the man?" Shizuma said. "Was the second I turned the woman but she turned him" Arrow said. Sei nodded "I see" She said as she looked at everyone "We should get back to the mansion we need to think of a strategy" She said.

Alex nodded as she opened the portal everyone went though and Anette watched as they came back, but when she seen Arrow she felt nervous and bowed. Arrow smiled "Please do not bow to me I am the same as you" She said. Anette looked up "But you are the First" She said. Arrow smiled "I may be the first but I am still a vampire you are my equal" She said.

Anette seen Nexus and she brought over blood, Arrow seemed to watch her "You have a warriors souls, yet you do not fight" She said. Anette smiled "I was turned by the Kitsune clan we make the life better for vampire though our technology and our medical advances, we don't fight" She said. Arrow shook her head "Nonsense this will not do at all" She said.

Nexus was drinking blood she looked at Arrow and closed her eyes after her fill she fell asleep. Sei was sitting down thinking she had no idea what would work for once her mind wasn't ticking. Shura sat with her and looked down "We won't have to find them they'll find us, especially if they know the Arrow is awake" Shura said. Sei nodded "Yes but why, why do they want Arrow so much?" She asked.

"Because she wants my blood the more blood she had of mine the stronger she gets" Arrow said, Sei nodded "I'm out of ideas, Weretigers with the Madness are almost impossible to take down, and they will have a whole army" Sei said, just then Sei looked up hearing feet come in she was surprised to see Kiri "We are going to help, its our fault you all are in this mess." She said.

Sei smiled "But I still don't see how were going to do this I mean yeah" She said. Anette looked up "I have a theory when you were transformed you were hit with silver that changed you back what if we hit the armies with silver" She said. Sei looked up "That might work but where are we going to get some much silver?" She asked. "A silver grenade" Anette replied.

Shura nodded "It would work if we threw them in the right places we could make one big explosion sending them out of their form, their easier to hurt that way" She said. Iris smiled "Plus the Hellhounds worked for you if I am correct" She said. Sei nodded "They did but I can't summon anymore I don't have the strength too, the only ones around are the ones protecting everyone" She said.

Iris smiled "I can summon them, so we'll have back up" She said. Sei nodded and looked at Anette "You have an armory?" She asked. Anette smiled "Yes, the Kitsune clan has one just in case, follow me" She said. Sei followed her as they went down stairs and into what looked like a vault. She smiled looking at it "You should have the clan members be ready for battle" She said.

"I will don't worry, you should get ready for battle" She said then she went over to a box handing it to her "Its silver grenades, I don't know how many but they should work. But remember they will have the same effects on you" She said Sei nodded as she went upstairs she noticed more black portals and she wondered who it could be. Out came members of both the Shii and Drako families. Kaname smiled seeing Sei "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble" She said.

Sei smiled "I can't help it if trouble finds me it's a knack I have" She said. Kaname only smiled "We heard you could use some help so we decided to come and help out with this fight" She said. Sei smiled seeing everyone "I have to say its great to see you all, but what were fighting is something we've never fought before it's a hybrid of Weretiger and Vampire. When they are transformed into the Weretiger forms it's almost impossible to take them down. So the plan is silver it knocks them out of that form"

Everyone seemed to nod, Sei looked at the Michi, Chiyu and Shura she smiled "I want you to stay close okay, Sei then took the hooks swords off her back "Take these" she said handing them to Shura. She then summoned a spear for Michi and last she summoned a katana for Chiyu. "Protect yourselves" She said looking at them. They all seemed to nod, Shura closed her eyes Miyuki came over "Your moving the battle form away here but where?" She asked.

"Out to the forest we have too if we are in here were as good as dead" She said. Miyuki nodded "Alright those of you who are ready lets go to the forest" She said. They seemed to nod as they followed her. Sei opened her eyes and looked at Nexus sleeping, Alex smiled "Don't worry I'll protect her you take the rest of the Kitsune clan out" She said.

Iris and Arrow followed her as they went outside with the rest of the forces. Sei opened the box and looked at the grenades. She took them and started to place them in different places and added trip wire to them so they would go off when she pulled the wire. She looked at everyone "Their coming" She said as she sniffed the air.

Sei looked ahead seeing the hordes of hybrids coming. She looked at everyone and nodded to them to take their positions. She seen the woman who smiled looking at her "I'm glad you awakened Arrow now my plans will be whole" She said as they stopped, Sei smiled "If you say" She said as the woman growled she charged at her and Sei pulled the string the grenades going off.

Silver was thrown everywhere but the woman had Sei on the ground as the other started to fight "My, My you are a pest" She hissed as she bit into Sei's neck as Sei pushed her off. Sei slowly stood she would be able to transform and she did. But the woman shifted as well. They seemed to be battling but Sei was losing this fight as she was thrown against a tree.

The woman smiled walking over to Sei biting into her neck drinking her blood. Sei felt light headed she couldn't move, she was losing too much blood, Shura turned to see how Sei was doing and when she seen Sei she quickly transformed jumping on the woman's back. The woman was fighting her off and she threw Shura against the tree hard making her cry out in pain.

Sei didn't know what happened but when she heard Shura's cry and looked over seeing her in pain she felt anger take over and where she felt weak she was strong. She picked up one of the blades Shura had dropped and swung it at the woman hitting her in the back. She cried out and Sei brought her head back. "You will never hurt any of my children ever again"

Sei then pulled the blade out throwing her against a tree Sei brought the blade up but stopped when Arrow appeared in front of her "I'll take care of her" She said. Sei nodded as Arrow thrust her hand in the woman's chest and pulled out her heart "I want my gift back" Arrow said as she crushed the heart, she watched as the woman started to turn to dust.

The battle still raged on with the forces they were mindless puppet, puppets that had to be destroyed. It was late in the night when the battle was done. Everyone was exhausted Sei was looking around it was done she was happy, Sei slowly made her way over to a tree she opened her jacket pocket and smiled seeing the Ocarina.

Once again the small instrument had stayed in one piece though the fight. Sei brought the Ocarina to her lips where she started to play a song as she did she started to walk around. The others seemed to smile as it lifted their spirits even those who were wounded. Once done she put it away and looked up at the moon.

Those were bitten were taken to the mansion to get the cure so no one would get the Madness. They returned to the mansion as well to get some blood, Iris smiled looking at Sei she motioned her over. Sei stood next to her "Thank you Sei" She said. Sei smiled "You did it Iris, not me" She said. Iris smiled "You were the one to figure it out though, no one else could have" She said.

A/N: Done next chapter will be the last and its called Home.


	5. Home

Sei was glad to be back in her old room she was glad it was over once again and they could live in peace. Sei sat there she was a little sad though Michi and Chiyu had stayed with Anette for a little while. Sei looked down at the sketch; Iris had personally asked her to design a crest for the hybrids of the Drako line, which meant in the future they would be more Sei, had decided since Iris seemed to see the future.

Sei was adding some touches to it when she heard the door open, she turned and seen an older teen, the sent was Shura. "Well how did I do?" She asked smiling, Sei smiled "If I hadn't picked up your scent I wouldn't knew who you were" She said smiling. Shura smiled she had became as tall as Miyuki she had made her hair short enough that it spiked.

Her hair was now orange with black highlights like a tiger and she had change her eyes to the same beautiful color of Shizumas. Sei smiled "You must be taking lessons but from whom?" She asked Shura smiled "Different people really, Iris, Shizuma, Miyuki, Arrow, Nexus and Alex mostly" She said. Sei smiled "I see, while I've been hard at work designing a crest" She said.

Shura nodded "Can I see it?" She asked, Sei nodded as she handed her the piece of paper "Wow it's beautiful" She said. The paper had a crow head at the top with an owl diagonal from it then a dove at the bottom with a swan across from the owl in the shape of a diamond and in the middle was an arrow. "How did you come up with the design?" Shura asked.

Sei smiled as she went over to a laptop and hit then enter button and a song came on. "I was thinking about the crest when this song came on, I took the animals from it the Crow a proud creation who keeps its distance that's me. An owl old and wise is Miyuki. A Dove clam and love is Nagisa, then the swan beautiful and graceful that is Shizuma" she said.

"And the arrow is the symbol of the Drako line so I put it in the middle since we are all from the Drako line" Sei said smiling. Shura smiled "Its fits" She said Sei smiled "You are like me we are the crows of this line" She said as she put a hand on Shura shoulder. "You miss Chiyu and Michi don't you" Sei said. Shura nodded "I do, but Michi loved the science part of the Kitsune clan and Well Anette is taking her under her wing so I know she'll be fine" She said.

Sei nodded "We can always visit them, and we will I promise" She said. Shura nodded "Well I'm going to go down now, Iris is going to teach me some more on fighting" She said. Sei nodded as she watched Shura go she sat back down at the desk and started to ink in her design.

After she was done she went downstairs to get blood she found Miyuki there with Shizuma, they were talking about something. Nagisa was reading a book, Sei opened the fridge and took out a packet and sat at the bar she felt arms warp around her and Sei smiled closing her eyes. "You seemed tired my dear" Miyuki said kissing her neck. Sei smiled "I am, I'm glad to be home but there are a million things to get done"

Miyuki smiled "Yes, but they will get done so don't stress" She said. Sei nodded as she finished the packet up throwing it away she then laid back a little as Miyuki held her. Miyuki smiled "Go lay down, Your so tired your about to fall asleep in my hold" Sei smiled "Only if you lay with me" She said.

Miyuki smiled "Of course" She said as she picked Sei up and took her to their bedroom. Nagisa smiled "Have you noticed that Sei has become more laid back after being turned into a Hybrid?" She asked. Shizuma nodded "It seems that Miyuki has become more dominant as well" Shizuma said. "Plus I can tell that Sei misses Michi and Chiyu" Nagisa added.

Nexus came in smiling "And she will, but she knows they are in a place they want to be" She said. Shizuma smiled "How are things coming with the council mother?" Shizuma asked. Nexus smiled "Very good, I hear the Tora clan is getting ready to build their cabins" Shizuma nodded "Yes, so I've asked Miyuki to clear my schedule unless something important comes up, I want to help our new family members"

Nexus smiled, since Shizuma was queen she had decided to let the Tora clan become part of the Drako special branch. Plus some of the older Toras agreed to the turning as well. Kiri was among one of them.

Shura was outside with Iris and Arrow, Arrow was helping her summon weapons, Shura pictured the weapons in her hand and they appeared she smiled "It worked after endless hours of training it finally worked" She said. Arrow laughed. They sat down for a while.

"So I hear that you and Iris are going to travel the world for a bit" Shura said. Arrow nodded "Yes, I want to see how much it has changed plus I want to meet others vampires around the world" She said. Iris smiled "Don't worry we'll send post cards and gifts" She said. Shura nodded after they talked for a bit she went back to training.

Sei awoke and looked around Miyuki must have awoken earlier; she went to the desk and found that the emblem was gone. She looked around and found it wasn't in the room. Sei went downstairs and found Miyuki, Shizuma, and Nagisa sitting at the bar. She went over and seen the emblem.

"This is amazing" Shizuma said, Nagisa nodded as well Sei smiled "It came to me after listening to a song." Sei said as she sat down, Iris came in and looked at the emblem "It fits I think you should use it" She said. Sei smiled and nodded as Iris took the piece of paper and left.

A/N: Honestly this chapter is done…. But I thought about a sequel for it well two actually one is just going to be chapters of a life in a day of who ever and the other is called Made of stone.


End file.
